Su mejor amiga
by tanya denali cullen masen
Summary: Tanya y Edward son novios que pasa cuando un dia ella se va dejando a edward, podra bella hacer que salga de la depresion, sin enamorarse mas de lo que ya esta, que pasa cuando una noche esos dos amigos hacen..no soy buena haciendo ell summary
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Mi historia

__**Junio 8, 2012**

** Querido Diario:**

**Esta es la primera vez que te huso, hace 5 años que te compre, pero no he tenido ni el tiempo, ni la ocasión, ni que escribir.**

**Pero ahora es diferente no puedo dormir tengo una corazonada que desde mañana mi vida cambiaria y quiero dejarlo grabado en estas páginas.**

**Aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me digan bella, tengo 15 años.**

**Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 2 meses de vida ya que Renne (mi madre) se entero que Charlie (mi padre) le había engañado con su mejor amiga Victoria y de esa relación nació Tanya de 2 años mayor que yo (le había estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo), no lo soporto y se fue conmigo.**

**Llegamos a Phenix y ahí fui feliz hasta que cumplí 10 años, Renne era una madre liberal, a veces pensaba que yo era la madre y ella la hija, pero todo cambio cuando hiso mi cumpleaños, en esa ocasión llegaron muchas personas a la mayoría no conocía y entre ellos también estaba Phill, después de mi cumpleaños empezaron a salir y 3 meses después se casaron.**

**Al principio Phill se mostraba cariñoso conmigo pero conforme fueron pasando los días se volvió hostil y poco después le exigió a Renne que me enviara a Forks y ella de enamorada lo hizo.**

**Y de eso han pasado 5 años, lo último que supe de mi madre fue que ella y Phill vivían en Francia, ya que este era entrenador de beisbol y lo supe gracias a una revista.**

**También desde ese tiempo vivo con mi padre, su esposa Victoria y Tanya mi media hermana y una de mis mejores amigas.**

**Pero no ha sido tan mala mi vida ya que tengo a mis otras mejores amigas Alice Cullen, una compradora compulsiva y Rosalie Cullen, que parecía una super modelo.**

**Ellas no eran hermanas de sangre ya que son 2 polos opuestos, Alice parecía un duende y Rosalie como ya les dije parece una súper modelo, si no que Rosalie fue adoptada por Esme y Carlisle pero no fue la única, el primero fue Emmett (pareja de Rosalie), después Rosalie y Jasper Hale (pareja de Alice)**

**Alice y Edward eran mellizos y eran hijos legítimos de Esme y Carlisle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El principio del fin

-¿Qué peli vamos a ver?- pregunto Alice

Como todos los viernes teníamos noche de chicas casi siempre lo hacíamos en mi casa, porque en la suya están Emmett, Jasper y Edward, además Victoria y Charlie se iban a la Push, así que nos quedábamos solas.

-no se- dije

-oigan un momento ¿Dónde está Tanya?- pregunto Rosse

-con tu hermano- respondí

Tanya desde que tenía 13 años salía con Edward Cullen, el era tan guapo, inteligente, caballeroso, todas del instituto morían por él, claro yo también, pero eso nadie lo sabía ni siquiera Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué tal si vemos eclipse?- dijo Rosse

-la hemos visto más de un millón de veces-dijo Alice

-pero tú también quieres verla- dije

-si- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando la película estaba en la parte de la batalla entro Tanya como alma que lleva el diablo (es decir muy apurada) y se fue a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- pregunte a Rosse y Alice como si ella tuvieran la respuesta

-Se habrá roto una uña- dijo Rosse venenosamente

-Yo también lo creo- apoyo Alice

Ellas nunca se llevaron bien ya que no les gustaba que saliera con Edward, pero la toleraban por mí

-Vamos a averiguar que le paso- les dije

-Pero están apunto de pelear- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Vamos- dije apagando el televisor

-Mas vale que sea de vida o muerte- dijo Rosse

Subimos las escaleras, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, quise entrar pero la puerta estaba con pestillo

-Esta cerrada- les dije

-Tanya habré la maldita puerta que la habitación también es de Bella- grito Rosse, escuchamos como quitaban el pestillo

Entramos y lo que vimos nos dejo paralizadas, Tanya se encontraba arrodillada en su cama llorando. Me acerque hasta ella, me sente en la cama mientras Rosalie y Alice no sabían que hacer.

-ohohoh Bella – dijo abrazándome y empezó a sollozar- lo odio

-¿A quien odias?- pregunte mientras trataba de consolarla

-A Ed…edw…ard

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice a la defensiva

-Yo es….estaba…..ellos…..el….ella- decía

-Desde el principio, di no, no entendemos- dije

-Yo recibí un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que tenía que ir a su casa, entonces fui para saber que quería. Al llegar había una fiesta….

-¡¿QUEEE?- grito Rosse interrumpiendo a Tanya- los muy hijos…..de su madre hicieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron

-Rosse cállate- le ordene- Tanya continua

- Al llegar había una fiesta casi todo el instituto estaba ahí, empecé a buscar a Edward, las personas que les preguntaba me decían que no lo habían visto, hasta que le pregunte a Mike Newton y me dijo que había subido, subí hasta el tercer piso, entre a su habitación y el estaba…ahí…con Je..ssica, estaban…ha..ciendolo- dijo y empezó a llorar mas fuertemente- cu…cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia quiso explicármelo, me dijo "no es lo que parece" –dijo amargamente

Yo estaba en estado de shock y creo que Rosse y Alice también lo estaban. Debía de ser una mentira no era posible que Edward le allá engañado.

-¿Estas segura que fue mi hermano?, de repente te confundiste- dijo Ali

-¡Me estas diciendo mentirosa!- le grito Tanya

-No- le dije –puede ser que te hallas confundido

-¿No me crees verdad? Piensas que estoy mintiendo- dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazo

-Tanya no es eso

-¡Entonces que es!

-Yo… yo te creo- dije y puede ver en su cara un poco de alegría, mientras que en la cara de mis amigas se descomponían- pero tiene que haber una explicación –dije mirando a mis dos amigas

Tanya lloro en mis brazos no se cuanto tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida, Alice y Rosalie no se habían marchado, se habían quedado a dormir.

Me asegure que las tres estaban dormidas, salí de mi cama, me dirigí a mi closet, saque las cajas que estaban en el suelo, cuando ya estaba despejado alce una de las tablas y extraje mi diario, lo había guardado ahí para que nadie lo encontrara.

Guarde lo que había sacado porsiacaso alguna de ellas se levantaran, me dirigí al baño.

**Junio 9, 2012**

** Querido diario:**

**Hoy día empezó como un día normal y termino fatal.**

**Hoy día Tanya encontró a Edward con otra y fue la primera vez que la vi tan…tan vulnerable, frágil e indefensa sin sus barreras que a todos pone incluso a mi, pero en ese momento no estuvo.**

**Sabes que tengo la esperanza que lo que Tanya vio sea mentira, no es que no le crea pero tiene que haber una explicación.**

**Ayer escribí que hoy mi vida cambiaria y así fue**

**Hoy es el principio del fin…**


End file.
